Harry Potter and the HalfWit Garu
by GaruAlpha
Summary: A dimension jumping Garu manages to wind up in Harry Potter's world and decides that instead of letting things be, he might as well paint the place red.
1. Werewolf of London

Alpha had just gotten back from a night on the town with Merry Andrews, the leader of the "criminal" organization Clown. More importantly, he was one of Alpha's best friends and colleague in pranking, tom foolery, and the like. The two of them had, as a way of payback, set up pie bombs, made a racket at, and TPed the house of Council Woman Weatherby. The woman was most famous for her anti-super policies. This made Alpha mad because her policies also opposed heroes, such as himself. Merry on the other hand, helped because he would sooner turn himself in before he let Alpha prank somebody without him.

Unfortunately, as they were finishing up, the police came and this meant that Merry disappeared and Alpha was left holding the TP in his hand. So they then knew that while he had good reason for the prank, they made him agree to clean the mess up before he left. Which meant he had spent the last three hours cleaning up his, "Masterpiece."

He snickered at the thought of the look that idiotic woman had had on her face when she saw what the two of them had done to her front yard. It was a good thing she hadn't stepped out back first, she might have stepped into one of the pie bombs.

Tired beyond all reason by this point though, Alpha plopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to change back to his human form, he remained in his Garu (1) form. Once his head had hit the pillow, his telephone rang, making his eyes shoot open in shock. After all, who the hell calls at four o'clock in the morning? After getting up and checking the caller ID and recognizing it as an Atlantis number, he answered it while still half asleep. "Alpha isn't here right now, but if you would be so kind as to call back during the hours of the living, I am sure he would be more than happy to talk to you then."

"Alpha? Hey, this is the Atlantis Magic Academy, we were wondering if you could come down and test a spell for us." A nasally sounding man on the line said.

"What? You need me to test a spell?" Alpha asked in disbelief, all evidence of exhaustion gone. "I will be over as soon as I can." He hung up the phone while grabbing a new set of clothes and heading downstairs to his super groups teleporter.

Once through the teleporter and Atlantian customs, Alpha headed straight over to the Research and Development department of Atlantis's magical academy. After checking in and getting directions to where he is needed he continued on to room 242. Alpha saw a person working on some finishing touches to the spell he is about to test. This is the person who he just referrers to as "Q" since it's impossible to actually pronounce his name. Plus it had the added bonus of pissing the guy off. "Hey Q, how's it going?"

Q was a short man, about up to Alpha's chest. He was fairly wide, but by no means fat, with no neck. The thing that made him stand out though is his choice in clothing, that being a monocle with multiple sets of magnifiers attached to it, a bowler hat that had a giant peacock feather in it, and a bright neon green lab coat with yellow edges. He was also eccentric and borderline psychotic, as can be seen by the fact that he was using donut jelly to write out some parts of an equation because he had run out of chalk.

Q just wrinkled his nose and said, "Fine Fur Butt, we just got the spell ready for you to try it out and see how if it works. What did they tell you when they called you about the spell itself?" Q still calls Alpha by that stupid nickname, even after all these years.

"That I was needed to test it?" Alpha responded with a shrug, having hung up before they had explained anything.

Q sighed and told him, "It's a dimension crossing spell, that, with any luck, can access any known dimension and several unknown dimensions. Hopefully even be used for time travel. We had to modify the spell slightly for you to be able to be use it, since it normally takes more raw power than even you have access to. So, we took advantage of your being a Garu."

Alpha had no idea how his being a Garu would help in this case, so he gave the hand motion for Q to explain.

Q went over to a set of diagrams that show the steps of the spell. "You see, we made it so that instead of using magical force alone to rip open the portal, we changed it so that you can use magic to make your claws able to dive into the fabric of reality that separates the different dimensions, and then; between your raw muscular force and the magic backing you up, you should be able to force the portal open enough to go through. "

"Whats the downside?" Alpha asked, believing it to be too good to be true.

"There is a good chance you are going to die doing this. But don't worry, I hear the River Styx is nice this time of year," Q replied as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Alpha gave Q a depressed look and asks, "So you are using me as a guinea pig for tearing open the space time continuum and there is a good chance of me dying." Then grumbling to himself, "I freaking hate getting past that three-headed dog, such a pain."

"In a nut shell yes. But if you survive, you can have a doggy treat when you get back."

Alpha just dropped his head in defeat, he wasn't entirely opposed to the entire treat idea, though.

"Once you step through the portal, you will have to wait until this medallion blinks green, that is when you can come back without destroying the fabric of time and space. Shouldn't take more than a week." Q said while tossing him said medallion, just a simple one made of bronze with some Atlantian writing on it and a pyramid made of one hundred dots. "Now step into the barrier arrangement so we may begin, that should isolate all temporal damage that you may cause."

Alpha stepped in and waited for Q to give him the go ahead.

Q started the barrier up and gave Alpha the thumbs up, telling him its alright to go. Alpha started to pour magical force into the rune arrangements on the floor, giving substance to the spell. The runes began to make their way up his arms, covering them from the wrist to the elbow with an elaborate array of magical markings. Once the "Magical Tattooing" was done, Alpha grabbed hold of an invisible line in front of him with both hands and started to lift up with one hand, and push down with the other, making a visible hole. The tear itself had no discernible edges other than where one could see the lab, and then what looked like television fuzz. The opening process completed, Alpha put his foot in, and stepped into the new dimension.

Q then said to himself, "Hm, maybe I should have told him how to control where he is going to end up... Bah, he will figure it out on his own." Looking over his calculations, he notices a discrepancy and fixes it, "Oops, well, looks like I won't be seeing Alpha anytime soon." Turns out that he had screwed up and the time isn't within a week, but up to a century. Q screwed up big time.

* * *

Stepping through the portal, Alpha found himself in, as far as he could tell, some part of London, the only confirmation being Big Ben across, if it was in fact Big Ben, The Thames. He then noticed the distinct lack of large white dome at the base of Big Ben. Alpha focused over there for a second before he asked himself, "Isn't her majesty' s super group supposed to resides there? Well, I guess that Q's spell worked."

Big Ben struck two as Alpha started to look around late night London, after turning back to his human form ,of course. A short walk later, he found a pub that still had the lights on and seemed to be in the middle of either a large fight, or party. Judging from the happy drunks that were swinging their pints outside the door he guessed party. _"Hm, a party, always a good way to get free booze. Might be able to find out where or when I am, too. Damn Q, for not having said where I was supposed to go."_

Walking into the establishment, he noticed that almost all of the people inside were wearing some form of robes or other. Making his way to the bar, he took a seat on one of the few remaining stools that weren't broken from the overly happy patrons of the bar. Next to him sat a worn looking man, his focus on the glass in front of him, the world non-existent otherwise to him. Alpha made a motion to the barkeeper for a pint of drink and started to sip the beverage while he started to scan for anything, a calender, television, or anything else that could tell him the date and, with any luck, some current events. After realizing that his search was in vain, he eventually just asked the barkeeper, "What's everybody so happy about?"

The man gave him a confused look before responding, "It's Halloween my friend, you have to know that everybody is celebrating the anniversary of You-Know-Who's fall. Do they not celebrate in States?" He asked, recognizing the American accent.

Quickly improvising, Alpha said, "Oh, it's Halloween? Time must have gotten away from me."

Seeing that it must have just been an accident, and not that the man wasn't happy about the defeat of the Dark Lord, the keeper decided to make small talk with probably the only sober person left in the bar other than himself. "Well, I suppose it's November first now, I don't expect most people to stop celebrating til almost sunrise, though. The name's Tom, by the way." 

Keeping it short and to the point, he just responded, "Name's Moyer."

Using his wand to clean up some of the broken mugs around the bar, Tom asked, "So what brings you to London?"

Alpha took another sip of his pint before replying, "Just passing through really, was working on an experiment of mine and it brought me here." How true that statement was, Tom would never know.

"Well, I hope you enjoy what's left of your night." Tom said before continuing to clean up after messes that the drunken wizards continued to make as he cleaned them.

Looking at the man to his right, Alpha asked, "Why aren't you celebrating along with everybody else?"

The man answered Alpha without raising his head or fixing his glasses, "I'm mourning."

Having nothing better to do than talk anyway, Alpha decided to pry a little. "What for, isn't this the celebration of a great event?" 

With a sarcastic, barking, laugh, the man said with a tone of loathing in his voice, "Maybe to some. To me it's the day I lost all three of my best friends."

His curiosity piqued, Alpha asked, "How long ago was that?"

"Three years ago." The man mumbled softly.

Alpha looked back to his drink before replying, "I'm very sorry to hear of your loss."

The man looked at Alpha with a meek smile on his face before he said, "Thanks."

Feeling that a little bit of a pep talk might do the man well, Alpha decided to try and comfort the man. "Well, would they want you sitting here, begrudging the fact that you lost them, or do you think they would rather you try to enjoy yourself a little bit?"

Getting a bit of an introspective look on his face -for a drunk anyway- he said with some apprehension, "I guess they would want me to enjoy myself."

Seeing that the man was catching on a little bit, Alpha continued his prodding, "So what are you doing now? It sure doesn't look like you are enjoying yourself."

Slumping slightly into his chair, he said, "I guess I'm not... I shouldn't be allowed to enjoy myself, though; I'm useless."

Not wanting to lose what little progress that had been made so far, Alpha pressed on, "Well, why don't you make yourself useful? Think for a moment, if your friends could make a request right now, what do you think it would be?"

Looking into his drink as if it might have the answer, he eventually came up with something, "Well, I suppose that James would want me to take care of his son instead of leaving him with those idiotic Muggles."

Assuming that "Muggles" was just some form of derogatory racial slang of some sort, Alpha ignored it and continued, "Well, then why don't you do it? You are a full grown man, whats stopping you from raising your best friend's son in his stead?"

Now looking more depressed than before the conversation had started, if that was even possible, he answered, "The Ministry would never let me adopt little Harry because I am a werewolf." Realizing what he had just said, he added in a soft voice, "I assume you are going to stop talking to me now that you know that, aren't you?"

Alpha, having had a friend or two...dozen that were werewolves themselves, felt appalled at the thought of treating somebody like any lesser of a person, just because of a condition that they themselves have no control over. "Now that's just stupid, why would I stop talking to you for something you aren't responsible for?"

Slightly surprised at this response, seeing as how he had only gotten responses like it from a handful of people, the man said, "Well, that's how most people act; thought you would be like the rest of them."

Chuckling a little bit, Alpha retorted, "Well, do most people walk up to strangers and try to cheer them up for no other reason than because they need it?"

A small smile made its way to the man's face before he says, "I guess not."

Feeling that the man was now in good enough spirits to maybe do something with his life, with a little help ,of course, Alpha felt he should give the guy his name. "Name's Moyer, by the way. Yours?" 

The man straightened up a bit before offering his hand to Moyer, "Remus." The two of them shook hands quickly before finishing what was left of their drinks.

Stretching, Moyer said, "Well Remus, how does the two of us heading to the ministry and seeing what we can do about Harry sound like? Maybe we can take advantage of all this good will that's going around and get the little guy under your care."

Seeing that now was as good of a time as any to start living like James would have wanted him to, he just nodded his head and paid for both of their drinks.

With that, two new friends made their way to sober up a werewolf for a plethora of paperwork.

1. A Garu is basically a werewolf, with the big differences being that they control their transformations, are ageless, have a raw magic force, and have more canine like tendencies when in their human forms. So hatred of fire and silver still apply. If you want more info regarding Garus I am writing a story that follows Alpha through his teen years and probably a bit later near the end, it has a good chunk of background on Garu within it.


	2. I am Evil Alpha!

Five hours later, Remus was laying on his couch, when Moyer came back in, making sure to be as loud as possible to annoy the hung over man. Moyer then held up some papers and yelled, "Guess who has all the papers that are needed to adopt Harry from the Dursleys!" Moyer came up with the idea, since the wizarding community wouldn't let a werewolf adopt Harry, they would go through people who didn't know about that, namely the Muggle government of England. "Guess who also broke into the local records office, made themselves an official citizen of England, and a registered musician, which makes me eligible for Harry's official guardianship."

Remus sat up in his couch holding his head, while not being able to help but think of Sirius and James and their antics in Moyer's carefree attitude. "Let me guess, you?"

Moyer puffed his chest out and said, "That's right I did."

Remus looked up to him and asked, "This involved breaking how many laws exactly?"

Moyer scratched his cheek and replied, "Three felonies and a misdemeanor, but who's counting?"

Raising an eyebrow as his only reply, Remus asked, "So what gave you the idea to go through Muggles anyway?"

A cocky grin plastered on his face, Moyer started to explain, "Well, the wizarding community says that werewolves aren't fit for adoption candidates, where as Muggles think that they are just a story. Then since you said that the Dursleys don't even want Harry, it will be child's play to get them to agree to sign the paper giving me custody, and since I will then have custody legally, I can give you custody using the wizarding system once you have a job."

Remus stood up with a grin on his face, "That's it? We can go and get them to sign that now and we will be good to go?"

Moyer got an evil glint in his eye before he decided to respond, "Well, we could, do that, but I think I am going to have to get a stipulation or two out of you first."

Remus gulped deeply before he asked, "And what would those be?"

Moyer took a deep breath before begging, Er, making his demands, "First off, I don't have a place to live, you are to amend that by letting me use either your couch or spare room, I care not which. Secondly, my wardrobe has been reduced to what I currently have on my back. Since I know you aren't very loaded, I will make your life easy and say that I only require the materials for clothing, saves you a bit of money and I get to be creative." The truth was that Moyer felt that he needed to make them himself to make sure they wouldn't rip when he transformed, but Remus didn't need to know that. "And lastly, since I never learned magic, you will be tutoring me. Now, any questions?" Moyer ended while looking Remus in the eye.

Remus looked down for a moment, knowing that while this man was his key to Harry, that the demands would be slightly expensive. After a moment he answered, "Very well. Now, may we go?"

Moyer smiled before saying, "Happy we could come to an understanding. And yes, let's."

* * *

A short while later, the intrepid duo found themselves outside of Number Four Privet Drive. A cocky grin plastered on his face, Moyer knocked on the door while Remus messed with his Muggle clothing a little bit, still not completely comfortable in the suit. After a short pause, a large man with no neck and a large mustache came to the door and after over looking them for a moment before he finally decided that they were normal enough to be seen with, he asked, "May I help you gentlemen?"

Moyer responded immediately with the speech he had thought out while he had been waiting earlier, "Well yes you may, I believe that under your guardianship is one Harry Potter? Is this correct, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon's face lost all color for a moment before he found his voice and responded, "Yes, he lives here with us, why do you ask?"

Looking down at the papers in his hand, pretending to read them, Moyer says, "Well, it seems that a friend of his parents, who according to this, died in a car crash, has asked for custody. We did a full background check on him before we came to bother you and use any of your precious time. We would like to know if you would like to sign over guardianship of little Harry to said friend." Moyer then started a mental countdown in his head, "_3, 2, 1, and..."_

Vernon turned around and yelled to his wife, "Petunia! Get out here and bring a pen!"

Moyer turned to Remus and gave him a look that all too plainly said, "Told you it would work."

Petunia came out not ten seconds later with a pen in hand and asked Vernon, "What's wrong dear?"

The large man had a large grin on his face as he said, "Nothing dear, nothing at all. In fact, today is a great day. It seems that these two gentlemen have come here today to tell us that somebody wishes to adopt Harry. All we need to do is sign the paper work and he will be on his way." He looked over to Moyer and Remus and asked, "Right?"

Moyer chuckled slightly, "Well, mostly right. While the adoption process is fast, it is going to take at least an hour to become official. As soon as it is official I will come personally and pick him up."

Soon enough, all the paper work was filled out and Moyer was walking away with Remus in tow. Remus looked shell-shocked and said in a dazed voice, "I can't believe that actually worked. It actually worked." The ramifications of the plan working then finally hit Remus. He grabbed Moyer by his shoulders, turned him around, and caught him in a man hug while screaming, "It worked!"

Moyer, while looking slightly happy, said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, just remember that when your food bill goes up by a good chunk. Now get off so we can get this processed and we can pick the rug-rat up."

Remus let go and almost skipped the entire way to the local records office. Once they were there though, he started wondering how Moyer intended to get the paper work processed in only an hour. He turned around to ask just that, but when he did, Moyer was gone. Deciding that perhaps waiting for the slightly crazy seeming person might be the best course of action, he sat down on a nearby bench, and waited for Moyer to return.

His patience was rewarded ten minutes later when Moyer walked out of the office. The odd thing was the way he exited was through the window instead of the front door.

Moyer walked right past Remus without even looking at him. Immediately, Remus got up and fell into step with Moyer. He asked the silent man, "You couldn't have just let it be done normally? You just had to do it your way didn't you?"

Moyer looked at him and said, "Of course, had I waited for them to do it we would have been waiting all day and they would have had to interview the Dursleys."

Remus looked downcast for a moment before mumbling, "You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?"

Moyer just said in a cheery tone, "Guilty as charged."

Remus kept quiet for the rest of the way back to the Dursleys'. Once there, Moyer once again walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment's wait Vernon came back and was still grinning. "Done so soon? That was quick. Will you be taking Harry now?"

Moyer chuckled and said, "Yes, Mr. Dursley, we will be taking him now."

"Hold on just a second then, will you?" Vernon turned around and yelled, "Harry, get out here now!"

Moyer looked at the child and said, "Hello there, little guy. You are going to be getting adopted today by a new family, would you like that?"

Harry nodded quickly while shaking like a leaf on a tree.

Moyer looked to Remus and said, "Remus pick him up, you know as well as I do that it's to far for a child to walk to your house from here." Remus had told him earlier about some of the things that the Dursleys had done to Harry over the years that he had seen. One of which was beating the child, and the other treating him like a slave. All because they didn't like the fact that he was different. Moyer didn't appreciate prejudice pigs.

After hearing the name, Vernon froze up, "You, you're, you're one of _them_ aren't you? Just like James and Lily?"

With an evil grin that made Vernon think his death was soon upon him, Moyer responded in an equally cold tone, "Yes, yes we are. Now we are going to take Harry here away from you and your child beating ways and you are going to do nothing about it. Also, I would like to tell you one last thing before we leave."

Vernon said after Moyer paused, his voice shaking, "And what's that?"

Moyer said in an eerie and almost hollow voice, "_Alachnar moman, radsherins PAS!"_ The enraged Garu then walked away without a second thought while motioning for Remus to follow him.

Once they were a decent distance away, Remus gathered the courage to ask, "What in God's name did you tell him?"

Moyer looked at him with a small amount of anger still lingering in visage and voice, "May the last of your line be your son and forever may he search for love as the pig he is. It is an old Atlantian curse." Noticing that Harry was scared stiff from the idea of a curse, Moyer comforted him slightly. "Oh come on little Harry, you know those things aren't real, don't you?" Harry nodded his head with a small smile on his face, much of his fear abated. "Now, why don't we get some ice cream. On your new dad that is."

Harry had a confused look on his face before asking, "Dad? Who that?"

Moyer laughed and ruffled his hair a bit while saying, "The guy holding you, silly."

Harry then looked at the shell shocked Remus, and before Remus was done registering that he was now a father, Harry threw his arms around Remus's neck and said, "Daddy!"

Moyer started to walk away slowly and said back to the two of them, "Remember, Remus, you asked for this!"

**If you think I am evil, please feel free to say so in a review.**


	3. YOU DID WHAT!

Remus was currently out shopping with Harry, getting the young boy some decent clothing instead of the ratty hand me downs he had before. Moyer, on the other hand, was fast asleep on the couch. He had been up almost the whole night at a show he had to perform in, all in the name of protecting his cover as a musician. As it stood, Harry had only been with the two of them for two days now, but Moyer already had decided that the squirt was worth sticking around for a while. After all, everybody back home were fully capable of taking care of themselves; Harry, not so much. That and the fact the teleportation spell wasn't ready yet.

Due to his state of exhaustion, Moyer was cranky when somebody rang the door bell, waking him up. It might have been three in the afternoon, but a guy needed his sleep.

Moyer got up and headed for the door, his eyes still closed, letting his nose guide him to the handle. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of an ancient looking wizard that appeared to be in his sixties. The man was confused for a moment by the person who opened the door, but didn't let it deter him. He asked the half asleep Moyer, "Is Remus here? I need to tell him something."

Moyer mumbled something unintelligible while leaning up against the door before he released a large yawn, showing his enlarged canines.

The old wizard blinked for a moment, before saying, "I'm sorry, could repeat that for me?"

Moyer did repeat it for the old man, though it was no more understandable.

Realizing that this was going no where, the man reached into his robes and pulled out a small hard candy. "Here, suck on this."

Moyer lazily took the hard candy and began to suck. After a moment, his eyes shot open and he started panting, for lack of a better term. He immediately ran to the kitchen, spat out the candy, and drank some water from the faucet. After getting the overly spicy taste out his mouth, he skulked back to the front door to finish the conversation. "That was a little uncalled for."

The wizened old wizard had a small smile on his face and responded, "Yes well, had I not done that I feel we would have been here all day with me trying to understand your sleep speak."

Moyer scratched the back of his head and said while looking away, "Yeah, yeah, now what is it you want? I would like to get back to sleep if I could."

"Well, I believe first I must ask you who you are and why you are in Remus's house?"

Looking around in a bored manner, Moyer replied, "My name is Moyer and I am currently living on his couch, why do you ask? Now why don't you tell me who you are and what you want."

"My name is Dumbledore, and as I stated earlier, I am looking for Remus. Do you know where he is?" Dumbledore, being the saint he was, could stand quite a bit of Moyer's personality, but even the pope would start to get miffed with the childish Garu after too long. He was about to reach that point.

Ignoring the annoyed tone that was starting to creep into Dumbledore's voice, Moyer just told him, "He went shopping, Harry needed new clothes."

"Harry, you mean Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

Picking at his teeth, the bored Garu responded, "Yep, that's the one."

This completely knocked Dumbledore for a loop, "Harry is with Remus?"

Rolling his eyes at the question, Moyer answered in his own annoyed tone, "I just told you that, didn't I? I mean he did just adopt the kid and all, of course he is going to have to buy some things."

The news not quite sinking in yet, Dumbledore asked, "How did he adopt Harry? The wizarding community would never allow such a thing."

A cocky grin plastered on his face, Moyer responded, "I guess it's a good thing we went through the Muggle adoption system then, eh? No prejudice and is just as binding."

Getting up in Moyer's face, an enraged Dumbledore yelled at him, "Do you have any idea what you two have done!"

Moyer shoved the enraged wizard back and said with venom in his voice, "Why yes, yes I do, I helped a person who I consider a friend save a child from a life of abuse. Do you have a problem with that, you geezer?"

Taken back slightly by the coldness in the man's voice, Dumbledore calmed slightly before saying, "No, normally I would not. I do have a problem with you removing him from the best protection that boy could possibly have, though."

Moyer's own rage grew at the thought of those _people_ being better protection than Remus and himself. Thinking that the man didn't know what he was talking about, Moyer asked in sarcasm and anger, "And what was that protection? The fists of prejudice? The sting of hunger? The shackles of forced servitude?" Moyer had, on several occasions, acted as a Superhero rights advocate, so when he got passionate about something, the big and fancy words and sayings tended to come out in his vocabulary. "Or maybe it was some form of old magic? A dragon guardian on the premise? Maybe a battalion of duelists that can't leave the property? An outdated blood ward so vague that it can be interpreted however you want to?"

Moyer stopped when he noticed Dumbledore flinched at the last accusation. Having had to use and break such wards before, Moyer knew that their main flaw was that they were very vague and couldn't adapt to new forms of attack, so when he realized that the only protection that the boy had was from a spell that he himself could outsmart, he became downright livid. "You have got to be kidding me, you were trusting his safety to something that could be easily outsmarted and can't adapt? What are you, a moron?" The enraged Garu ended, his voice yelling by now. Fuming, he waited for the response from the slightly shaken wizard.

Having faced dark wizards who had been said to be unbeatable, Dumbledore mentally flinched from the Garu's display. He had felt hatred, anger, and evil before, much more than most men would in their entire lives, but what he felt coming from Moyer was different, it was a righteous fury. Collecting himself, he responded softly, "Harry is wanted dead by many dark wizards, and the wards are supposed to protect him from such wizards."

Dumbledore was about to go on when Moyer cut him off, "What about Muggles?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked, what about Muggles." Seeing that he needed to elaborate, he continued, "Would the wards stop a Muggle from killing Harry?"

After a moments thought, Dumbledore told him, "No, it wouldn't."

"So you left the boy completely defenseless from a majority of the world's population?" They both went quiet with this realization. After a moment, Moyer sighed and said, "Well, at least your heart was in the right place, right?

Dumbledore nodded to the affirmative, his voice temporarily failing him.

Smiling widely, Moyer said, "And that there, is all that matters. Come on in and wait for those two to get back, they shouldn't be too much longer. We can think of better ways of keeping Harry safe while we are at it." Moyer walked backed into the house and plopped back down on the couch, Dumbledore in tow, the older-looking man sitting on the recliner.

Dumbledore decided to take the initiative in the conversation, "Well, what would you suggest for protecting Harry?"

Still attempting to get comfortable, Moyer thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I would ideally want to put him somewhere Muggles can't go, and that a lot of people who would help protect Harry would be at, preferably with restricted access."

With a small smile on his lips, Dumbledore said, "Well, if that's all, I think that Hogwarts would be the best solution."

"What's a Hogwarts?" The confused Garu asked.

"It's the place you just described. It is also the most famous wizard school of England, surely you have heard of it?" His voice showed a slight amount of hurt at the ignorance of the school.

"Well, one, I am American, and secondly, I never had a formal wizard education, they wouldn't happen to have an adult program would they?" Moyer asked half-jokingly and half-hoping they did.

Chuckling lightly, Dumbledore responded, "Well, I am the headmaster there, I think we might be able to work something out." After a moments thought, an idea occurred to Dumbledore. "How about helping Professor Kettleburn and in exchange I will arrange for you to be tutored by some of our teachers. Does that sound agreeable? Heaven knows the poor professor could use the help controlling his classes."

Moyer misunderstood what Dumbledore had said and asked, "Are his students are that bad?"

Dumbledore responded, "Yes, but that isn't his problem. He is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and some of the more dangerous creatures give him a hard time sometimes."

For the next twenty minutes, Headmaster and newly appointed teacher's assistant talked about Hogwarts, mostly in the form of Moyer asking various questions about it, and then Dumbledore answering said questions. Eventually, Remus and Harry returned.


	4. Garu in a Magic Shop

Moyer sat up on the couch when he saw the new father son pair walk in the door, "Hey guys, Dumbledore was here for you earlier, and wouldn't you know it, he still is." He finished, pointing at the now beaming Headmaster.

Remus's face lost all color when those words left Moyer's mouth and he saw Dumbledore.

Standing up and walking over to Remus and Harry, Dumbledore took Remus's hand and shook it. "Good to see you Remus. I trust you have been taking care of yourself?" He then knelt down to look at Harry, who was hanging on to Remus's pant leg at the moment. "And you must be Harry, right?" Harry nodded his head meekly. "Nice to meet you then, my name is Professor Dumbledore."

Having heard the way the Headmaster had heard him introduce himself, Moyer said in a condescending tone, "He is three, he can barely say my name, let alone that."

Harry not really hearing the comment of his new uncle figure, said, "Hi, Mista Dumbadore."

There was a small pause as Remus's mind was trying to process the fact that Dumbledore wasn't going to yell at him, Harry was still nervous around people, and Dumbledore was just basking in how happy the two in front of them seemed. Deciding to break said silence, Moyer said, "So, Remus, it seems I have been offered a job at Hogwarts, along with lodging for all three of us, doesn't that sound good?" Looking at his wrist, he than added, "Also, we leave in ten minutes."

Having his name said brought Remus back to the world of the here and now. Once what was said was processed, he said, "Wait, what, why?"

Dumbledore decided that the confused werewolf deserved some explanation, "Well, I had originally come here in a bit of a panic, wondering where Harry was, only to find out from your friend here that you and he had adopted him." He gave a quick glance at the Garu who currently appeared asleep, curled up like a dog. "At first I was, admittedly, angry, but then, Mr. Moyer was able to show me that my anger was unwarranted and that a better solution was able to be agreed on that benefited all parties. The arrangement that he just spoke of was what the end result was."

Remus looked at the sleeping Garu with his jaw hanging open. The man comes in from nowhere, could fake government documentation without being caught, knew Atlantian, didn't care about what a person was, and now, he had averted what could have been the end of his custody. Who was this mysterious man that acted like a child? He walked over to Moyer and shook him awake and said, "Wake up."

Rolling over, Moyer grunted and said, "I am awake, speak and I shall answer."

Ignoring the odd phrasing, Remus said into his ear softly enough that only the tired man could hear, "If we are going to do this, I expect some explanation and also, you need to get up."

Growling, Moyer sat up and said, "Fine, let's get going, I am already packed, seeing as how I still need to get sewing supplies, a wand and what not, or did you forget that I lost all of my stuff in that experiment?"

Dumbledore heard this small, yet whiny, rant and decided to chime in, "Well, I can't exactly have one of my new teacher's assistants working without the proper tools or clothing, now can I? I will take you to go and get your supplies immediately."

Yawning, Moyer responded, "Sure, fine, that works." A thought then occurred to the tired man, "Um, where exactly does one buy a wand in England, by the way?"

Remus gave him a sly look, feeling that his new friend seemed to not know a lot about the wizarding world, before responding, "We were at the entrance to the place when we met, Diagon Alley."

Confused, Moyer asked, "The place was diagonally placed to us?"

Remus responded in a slightly annoyed tone, "No, Diagon Alley is the name of the place." He was sorely hoping that was just a very poor attempt at humor.

Dumbledore assumed it was in fact a joke and asked, "Well, if you are ready then, why don't you and I head out while Remus here gets Harry and himself ready?"

Standing up to stretch, Moyer responded, "Sure, why not?"

Dumbledore then motioned for Alpha to come over before Apparating the two of them away to Diagon Alley.

Little did Dumbledore know that he had just unleashed one of the most chaotic forces known to man upon the wizarding world.

Moyer was looking on in awe at all of the magical paraphernalia and taking in all the new smells, not all of which were too pleasant. Not that he minded the unpleasant ones; he was more or less a dog when it came to smells, after all.

Dumbledore saw Moyer's awe and asked, "How is it that you know so little about the wizarding world?"

Without missing a beat, Moyer responded, "Partial amnesia, all I remember is that one minute I was doing an experiment, then next I was in London." He then waited, hoping that Dumbledore would buy the lie.

Dumbledore, after a moment's pause, started walking towards a large white building, "I assume that you mean that's all you forget of who you were, since you haven't forgotten any of your numerous skills, it seems."

"Well, yeah, if I had forgotten them, Harry would still be stuck at _those people's_ house."

The Headmaster nodded his agreement before stopping in front of the large white building, "Well, here we are, Gringotts. You can trade in any Muggle money you have here."

Moyer walked into the building and walked straight up to the main desk and said to the Goblin banker, "Hello, I would like to convert some of my money."

The Goblin looked up and asked, "How much?"

Pulling out his wallet, Moyer said, "Three hundred pounds." That guitar gig had paid well, and people were generous with tips.

The goblin took the money and after counting it, put a sack of sixty galleons on the counter. "Thank you for your business and have a nice day."

He quickly left to see where next the old man would have him go.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw the large pouch of gold in Moyer's hand. "Excellent, that should be more than enough. Let's go and get you a new wand first, can't really have a teacher at a school for wizardry without a wand, can we?" Shrugging, Moyer let him lead the way to a small store front with a sign above it that said, "Ollivander's." The two walked in and Dumbledore said to the middle aged man behind the counter, "Good afternoon, Ollivander."

The man, now identified as Ollivander, smiled and said, "Ah, Albus, to what, do I owe the pleasure?"

Stepping forward, Moyer said, "That would be me, I need a wand."

Looking Moyer up and down, the wand maker asked, "Really? What happened to your old one?"

Scratching his chin, the Garu answered, "I don't know, I can't remember."

Ollivander looked for a moment longer before asking, "Who made your old wand?"

"I can't remember, I have amnesia." Moyer responded, seeing why Ollivander was confused.

Smiling, Ollivander continued on and started to measure Moyer, "Ah, well, it wasn't me, I am sure of that. I remember every wand I have ever sold and who I sold it to, and I take pride in that."

Dumbledore commented, "Yes well, this memory challenged young man is going to be working at Hogwart's from now on and he is going to need a wand. Seeing as how his original is missing, I thought I would bring him to the best."

Ollivander grabbed a box off of a shelf while the tape measure continued to measure, "Right-handed correct?" Moyer nodded. "Yes, well, you flatter me Albus. Here, try this, yew, eleven inches, unicorn hair." Moyer grabbed the wand and almost immediately, Ollivander snatched it back out of his hand. "No, that's not right." Grabbing a different box, he handed it to him and said, "Oak, ten inches, dragon heart strings." Once Moyer grabbed the wand, it shot out of his hand and impaled itself in the wall less than an inch above Dumbledore's head. "I suppose that's not it either."

This process repeated itself for almost ten minutes before Ollivander disappeared into the back of the store for a couple of minutes before coming out with a box with a thick layer of dust one top of it. The old man blew off the dust and started to speak in a reminiscent voice, "This wand was made by my father. Ash, thirteen inches, with a crushed Fenris Wolf tooth as its core, a very uncommon ingredient indeed. Makes the wand very temperamental, but also very powerful. This wand has been sitting in the back for over sixty years, let us see if it finally going to be leaving my store."

Moyer took the wand and immediately felt a sort of calm like that before a storm. Ollivander just shook his head with a smile and said, "A difficult wand for a difficult person, I suppose."

Moyer handed the man the money due for the wand and walked out without even waiting for Dumbledore. He just kept staring at the wand with a sort of contemplative confusion. Without even looking up, he said to Dumbledore, "So this is my wand now, I guess." Putting it away, he turned to the old wizard and said, "Well, where to next?"

The wizard held a contemplative look for a moment, "How about we get you some robes now? Can't have you wearing the same set of clothes everyday, can we?"

Moyer made a face at the word "Robes." Thinking quickly he said, "Um, Headmaster, wouldn't it make more sense to wear something a little more form fitting if I am going to be dealing with creatures on a regular basis, that way there isn't as much cloth flowing about to be caught by the little buggers." Mentally, he crossed his fingers and hoped that the excuse would be accepted.

After a moments thought, Dumbledore said, "That's fine, but I will still need you to wear robes for some events, so I would still like you to get yourself a set or two."

Slumping his shoulders, Moyer said, "Fine," dejectedly before walking into the store Dumbledore had led him to, Madam Malkin's.

The rest of the trip through Diagon Alley was fairly normal, with the exception of Moyer trying to (more than once) get something that was considered too dangerous for the school or to have near Harry. He was not amused at being shot down. The final damage left him with a wand, cloth, sewing supplies, two robes, a half dozen books, a trunk, and several galleons less than when he started.

Moyer and Dumbledore had just left and Remus was frantically trying to get everything together, once he had realized that the trip to Diagon Alley shouldn't take more than an hour. He was using magic to send things into trunks that appeared too small on the outside to contain what was being put into them and Harry, not knowing that much about magic yet, just sat there in awe. Remus saw Harry sitting there and a small smile came to his face at seeing that the child wasn't afraid of magic like most Muggle raised children are at first and was instead curious.

Once packed, he sat down in front of Harry and asked, "So, how do you like living here with me and Moyer?"

Harry smiled and said, "A lot."

Ruffling the child's hair, Remus stood up and said, "Well, soon we are all going to be moving to somewhere else." Noticing that this made Harry's smile disappear, only to be replaced with a look of horror, he quickly clarified, "Don't worry, you will still be living with me and Moyer." The smile then came back in full force.

"Moyer silly." The kid said while laughing.

"That's a word for it." Remus said under his breath as he put the trunk and suitcase on the coffee table. He sat down, waiting for the two to return. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry was starting to get bored. Remembering how the kid had enjoyed him packing with magic, an idea came to his head and he pulled out his wand. He had some colored sparks come out of the end of it and start to fly around the room. Harry looked up at the pretty lights with his jaw slack and watched as the different colors dodged and weaved through the air, making intricate patterns. Remus kept this up for a while until the Garu and Headmaster returned.

Moyer waved with his hand that wasn't carrying a trunk and said, "Konichi wa ningen!"

Remus gave him a dead pan look and asked, "What, you speak Japanese now?"

Moyer smiled and said, "No, silly, I always could do that."

Dumbledore said, "Well, Remus, if you would be so kind as to start a fire, I have some Floo Powder here to take me and Moyer to my office where we can make Mister Moyer's job official, and decide where in the castle you all shall be staying. I assume you will be taking the Knight Bus with Harry, then?"

Nodding his head, Remus grabbed the trunk, bag, and Harry, and headed out the door to call the bus. Moyer waited for Dumbledore to use the Floo Powder and then did exactly as he did.

Now to start living in a school.


	5. Alpha Approved

**For the record, if you want to see what Alpha looks like in his "work" clothes, its my ID pic"**

**Wolfsbane potion was made in 1985 for the purposes of this story.**

Harry, Remus, and Moyer had had no problems adapting to their new surroundings, even if, since Moyer was now a pseudo-teacher, one of them was stuck in a different area of the castle. Remus had been conscripted to help as a tutor for those in need of help, most of which he was able to do in his own quarters, which allowed him to make sure Harry didn't get into any trouble by himself. Harry had been, as a four year old could be expected to be with how he had been raised, fairly quiet, but still curious. Moyer, on the other hand, was a living nightmare for half of the staff, mostly Dumbledore and McGonagall, pestering them non-stop.

About a week after they had moved in, it was the night of the full moon. As when Remus had attended school, he had left for the Shrieking Shack around four, long before the moon had to be worried about, and right now, the only person watching the four year old wizard was our resident Garu. Who unfortunately had fallen asleep. Harry was playing with a few toys that Remus had bought for the lad when they had gone shopping, when he noticed that Moyer had fallen asleep.

Not being at all tired, and feeling quite adventurous, Harry walked towards the door that led out of his "Uncle's" living quarters. Once there, he turned the handle and walked out. Alpha had been positioned on the first floor, slightly off from the main entrance to the castle itself. To the left, the way towards the dungeons lay, and to the right the Great Hall, where even now the students could be heard eating, resided. The child decided that it would be more fun to go to the left since he had come from the right.

He walked down this way for a full ten minutes, passing several doors and paintings until he eventually came to a door that seemed to be slightly different from the rest. Curios, he reached up and grabbed the handle and pushed the door inward. Inside there were all kinds of bottle and jars, some with liquids, others with body parts, and some with things the young wizard just didn't know. Looking around for a while he eventually came across a small cauldron, only about six inches wide and a foot deep, sitting on a table. Climbing up onto a chair to take a look at it, he smelled the familiar scent of peppermint. Picking up a spoon that was sitting next to the cauldron, he drank a bit of it. Almost instantly he felt a burst of energy coarse throughout his body. With all inhibition now fallen by the way side, he drank more of the potion, for that was what it was, until he was full of it.

Harry saw a small mouse out of the corner of his eye. He thought to himself, _"Oh, look at the fluffy," _ before taking after the little creature, at a pace much faster than he could normally run. He chased the mouse for a short distance before it ran under a cabinet and disappeared. Harry wasn't lucky enough to be able to stop, though. He hit the furnishing at full force and made a small vial fall down and land in his lap while he was rubbing his head. Picking it up, he popped open the stopper of the vial and took a swig of it, wondering if it would taste better than the other drink he had found in this room. He pulled a face and with a quick, "Yuck" tossed it to the side. Unnoticed to the now hyper Harry, the potion rendered him invisible. Running out of the room, he passed by an angry looking man whose eyes were glued forward and didn't even notice the set of toddler clothes run past him.

Professor Snape entered his personal quarters and immediately noticed that somebody had been into the batch of energy potion he had made for Madam Pomfrey, and the empty vial on the floor. Picking up the vial, sniffing it quickly, and taking a look at the shelves, he was able to assume with certainty that it was one of his invisibility potions. He quickly stalked out of his room to look for the culprit of this trespass. Not an easy task since the perpetrator would be invisible.

Harry sped down towards where he had heard all of the people when he had originally exited Moyer's room, running right past the door, and noticing he hadn't closed it earlier, closed it quickly and ran on.

The slamming of his door woke a now groggy Moyer from his rest. He yawned and stretched before taking a look around for Harry. After a moment of not seeing him, he took a quick sniff of the air and the realization came to him that the child was gone. Panicking, he quickly opened the door and started sniffing the floor for any signs of which way Harry had gone. After a moment, he found the trail leading to the left and took after it, not noticing the fresher trail to his right in his panic.

Harry was now at the door to the Great Hall, and the first thing he took notice of was the food laying out on the tables. His stomach gave a quiet growl, seeing as how Moyer hadn't fed him dinner yet and should have been doing so about now. Dashing in, his body still invisible, he ran to the table closest to him. The table was occupied by children ranging from eleven to eighteen, all dressed in black, silver, and green. Quickly sitting in one of the empty seats at the table, he snatched at some of the food in front of him and started to eat. At first, nobody noticed it until a first year pointed at the floating clothes and food and almost choked on his food. The rest of the table then started a slight panic at the spectacle, which drew the attention of the staff table, namely Professor Dumbledore.

The aged wizard hastened down to the Slytherin table to see what was going on, but by the time that he had gotten there, the floating clothes were gone. Looking at one of the older students, he asked, "What happened?"

"We were eating and all of the sudden a set of clothes showed up and started eating food." The confused student responded.

This of course confused Dumbledore and asked, "Are you trying to tell me, that a set of clothes was eating food?"

Shuffling his feet the student said, "Well, no sir, it was more like there was a person inside the clothes, we just couldn't see him is all."

As the older student finished explaining, one of the younger ones, the one that had been sitting next to the invisible Harry, exclaimed, "Hey, what happened to my Herbology book?"

Dumbledore then looked at the floor and noticed a small trail of what appeared to be pumpkin juice leading out of the Great Hall. "Continue with your dinners, I will take care of this, so you need not worry about your books going missing this way again," he said with a small grin.

Following the small trail out into the hall, he saw that it ended at the bottom of the steps that led up to the higher levels of the school, where a goblet was sitting. He walked over to the goblet and picked it up and was about to start up the stairs, when he heard a child's squeal and a book with Harry on top of it came flying down the stairs, the excited wizard using the book as a sled. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and used a momentum canceling charm on the human missile before he could get himself hurt. The charm made Harry and the book slow down at a constant pace until they came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, right at Dumbledore's feet.

Looking down at the still hyper toddler, Dumbledore said, "Hello, Harry. Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are out alone in the castle, sliding down the stairs? And while we are at it, where would Mr. Moyer happen to be?"

Looking around in an almost disinterested manner, Harry pointed towards the hall where Moyer's room was before saying, "There he is."

Moyer came around the corner as Harry did this, with Snape following behind him, complaining about how irresponsible the newest staff member had been at allowing the child to leave his sight, while Moyer was still sniffing for Harry, not noticing him right there. "I don't believe you managed to lose a child from right under your nose, what were you doing, sleeping?"

Noticing Harry now, Moyer responded, "Yes, yes I was, but I found him. Also, who didn't lock the door to their private chambers where they keep dangerous potions?" Ignoring the retort by the irate Potions Master, something about an incompetent school nurse having left it unlocked or such, Moyer ran to the child, picking him up and asked Dumbledore, "Please tell me that he didn't do anything too damaging. Tomorrow is supposed to be the first day I help and I won't have the time to fix it." Inside of his head, he was thinking, 'Damn it, Harry, couldn't you have waited until Remus was watching you to cause havoc? I hate clean up. Though I do appreciate the havoc, good job.'

"No Mr. Moyer, nothing that can't be fixed with a mop and a few minutes of your time. Mr. Potter here decided that it would be fun to slide down the stairs on a book, though." Dumbledore said, seeing through Moyer's facade.

Moyer got a stern look on his face and said, "Harry did you really do that?" The child nodded. "Well, that's no good, you should have known to ask me. I would have grabbed a mattress and we would have done it after everybody went to bed," the now smiling idiot finished.

Dumbledore's jaw was slightly slack and said, "Surely you jest?"

Moyer grinned wider, "Yeah, a little. I probably wouldn't have waited until everybody had gone to sleep."

Snape looked at the Headmaster and asked, "Albus, who is this buffoon?"

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose before responding, "That would be the new assistant I hired to help Professor Kettleburn with his classes. Also, that person I told you that you would be assisting with his potion making at some point."

Moyer led Harry away towards his room, hoping to escape before attention was redrawn the to two of them. Snape said, "You hired an irresponsible idiot that can't even watch one child to help teach class of students that involves dangerous creatures?"

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nobody is perfect, Severus," before turning around and returning to his dinner.

Moyer carried Harry on his shoulder and told the child, "Don't run off like that again, Harry, if you want to go somewhere ask me, you know I am always up for some looking about, got it?"

Harry, who was now starting to crash from his "sugar high" nodded his head sleepily before yawning.

Moyer noticed how tired the child was and said, "Come on, let's get you to bed, you look exhausted from all your running about." Moyer took them back to his room and tucked the child into the spare bed he had had put in just for the purpose of watching Harry, and then fell asleep himself.


	6. Time to get Sirius

It was the morning after the child based projectiles and over all confusion that ensued from Harry getting out and about. The biggest backlash (other than Remus tearing Moyer a new one) was the word that Harry Potter was now living in Hogwarts. As with such news, it spread fast, so no sooner had students found this out did they tell their parents. Some even had the state of mind to ask who was acting as Harry's guardian. While a few thought it was Moyer, and wrote home as much, enough did their research well enough to find out that Remus was Harry's father figure. Some of the children, who had found this out and told their parents, happened to have parents who worked at the Ministry. Some of said Ministry workers decided to perform background checks on both Moyer and Remus. With Moyer, those who searched were confused to find that he didn't seem to exist, and for those who looked up Remus, they found out he was a registered Werewolf. These people then took this information to their superiors, who took it to their superiors, and this continued on, until it reached the ears of the Minister of Magic herself, Millicent Bagnold.

Moyer was still slightly groggy, he had been since he used that spell that had brought him here to begin with, and the tiredness was probably just an after effect of it, but that didn't stop him from being at his first Care of Magical Creatures class, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Professor Kettleburn had warned him that today's class was going to be a bunch of fifth years, which would make this their third year in Care of Magical creatures. So the creature they were dealing with today, while not inherently violent, was dangerous. Moyer walked up to the professor, who was fussing over a huge ox that had a golden hide. "Hello, Professor, reporting for duty." Moyer said with a mock salute.

Looking up from the creature, the professor said, "Oh good, you're early, that means I can explain to you what needs to be done before the students get here. We can deal with pleasantries later." Putting a rope around the ox, which he needed a step stool to do, he said, "This here is a Re'em. They are very rare, and generally gentle creatures. The problem is that their blood can give a person a boost to their strength so they have been hunted to almost extinction. This specimen is on loan from the ministry, it was recovered from an animal hoarder's house. Now, today I am just going to explain how to properly feed, handle, and a few other care tips, nothing too specific, like how best to get their blood or anything, that will be the next class. Now, if you would be so kind, would you continue to gently stroke this guy while I go and wait for the students? I will bring them back here and parade him around and then he will go back into the pen while I demonstrate the proper care techniques, got all that?"

Moyer nodded his head and gave an okay sign before walking up and stroking the Re'em like ordered. After making sure there would be no problems, Kettleburn left and went to wait for the students to show up. Stroking the Re'em's mane, Moyer whispered to it, "You aren't that bad, are you, big guy? Just a big old softy." The only response he got was a grunt from the beast.

After five minutes, Kettleburn came back with the students. "Alright class, this is today's subject, a Re'em. Also, if you look to the man currently stroking it, that would be my new teaching assistant, Mr. Moyer." Moyer waved hello to the children as a lot of them started to whisper about the previous night's craziness. Noticing the restlessness of the class, Kettleburn turned to them all and said, "Is this a class or a gossip session? I will ask you all kindly to pay attention and save your talking for when called upon, asking a question, or after class." The students calmed down at his stern request. Turning around he said to Moyer, "Mr. Moyer would you-" He noticed that his attention wasn't on him, but on an owl coming down towards the lot of them.

The owl came straight towards Moyer, dropping a letter onto him, and then flying off, passing in front of the Re'em, which had the unfortunate side effect of startling it. The Re'em started to buck and tore the rope free of the pen it had been tied to and was on its hind legs. Thinking quickly, Moyer grabbed the rope and waited for the Re'em to come down, once it did so he jumped on it back. The students were panicking at seeing the large ox going berserk and had scattered and started running. Kettleburn was yelling unintelligible directions to the students and to Moyer, all of which got lost in the confusion. To compound the problem, several students were running, and now that the Re'em was enraged, the fabric moving in such a frantic manner, goaded it into charging at the fleeing students. Seeing the trouble the students were in, Moyer waited till the Re'em lowered its head, and jumped down to the side of it, both hands firmly grasping it's horns. Using all of his strength, Moyer tried to turn the freight train of force. After a moment, he didn't think his strength in human form wouldn't be enough, so he tried to transform into his Garu form, secrets be damned; He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt over that of all things. The only problem being, he couldn't transform. Ignoring this for now, he just redoubled his efforts to divert the Re'em, this time succeeding in making it trip over itself and land on it's side, Moyer still holding onto the horns. Once it fell down, he grabbed the rope from around its neck and while it was still dazed, tied its feet together and hoped it would be enough to keep it down, before plopping down onto the ground and letting out a sigh of relief. He yelled out asking, "Is anyone hurt, or am I good to say 'Job well done'?"

Kettleburn ran up to the panting assistant and asked, "Are we hurt? We should be asking you that, taking on a Re'em with your bare hands like that!" He looked over the man while fussing and mumbling something about irresponsibility and recklessness.

The students gathered around their teacher and his new assistant and, for the most part, were awe struck. One of the braver ones went forward and handed Moyer the letter the owl had dropped on him that started the mess to begin with. Moyer said "Thanks," before starting to read the letter.

It read, "Moyer, Ministry in uproar about Harry being in my care. Trial in a week to contest it. Need help NOW!. -Remus" It was obvious from the wording and disorder of the writing that Remus was very much a nervous wreck right now.

Standing up and addressing the group, "Well it seems I am needed elsewhere. I am sorry for leaving you so early Professor, but I really must be going." Walking away, he couldn't help but hear the whispers of the students and think, "For the love of God, I hope that this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass."

Remus was pacing in his quarters while Harry was busy playing. Remus was worried this would happen, and now it was going to. He had told Moyer how prejudiced and idiotic people were, but he just didn't listen, and now Harry was going to be taken away. Why did he let his hopes get up? Why did he let Moyer talk him into this? Such questions continued to plague his mind until Moyer burst in and demanded, "Does the letter say on what grounds that they are trying to deny this now." Moyer held his hand out and all questions flew out of Remus's head, hoping that the insane man in front of him would be able to make things alright.

The letter read as follows, "Mr. Remus Lupin, it has come to our attention that you are currently acting as the guardian for Mr. Harry James Potter. We have written to inform you that since you did not get the permission of a God Parent before the adoption of Mr. Potter as paragraph thirty-two, section B, of the Codes and Regulations for Adoption, requires, the adoption is being called into court. Due to the high profile of the subject, the trial will be resided over by Wizengmont. The date of the trial will be November 12th. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day."

Looking the letter over, Moyer said, "Well, this is simple enough, all we have to do is get his God Parent's permission. Do you know who that would happen to be?"

Remus started shaking his head and said, "His name is Sirius Black. He, James, and I used to be best of friends. That is until he sold us all out and killed our other friend, Peter, along with a dozen Muggles."

Scratching his chin Moyer asked, "Really? He turned on all of you without any warning?" Remus nodded to the affirmative. "What was the evidence? Regardless of his innocence or guilt, we need him out of that jail legally. If it means setting a convict free to give that kid over there a decent childhood I will do it."

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "There was a giant crater where the Muggles were dead and all but a single finger of Peter was gone. He was put into Azkaban without a trial, so no evidence was needed."

Clapping his hands, Moyer exclaimed, "Great, that solves our problem, we will re-open the case, saying that he never got a fair trial. They will fail to have adequate proof of guilt, and poof, we have a free Sirius Black, who I can then frame for some ridiculous crime if he was indeed guilty."

Looking at the Garu with a look of "Are you mad?" Remus asked, "And you honestly think that this is going to work and that we can have it done BEFORE the trial next week?"

After a moments though, Moyer responded, "I am going to have to use some less than legal methods, but yes, yes I do. If you excuse me now, I have a case to open and prepare for. If you wish to help, get me a list of the people on Wizengmont and their addresses. I have a Headmaster to visit for now though."

Moyer had explained the situation to Dumbledore and gained his support after convincing the aged wizard that the worst case scenario was that Black got out and was then put back in after Moyer framed him for something. If one were to ask Dumbledore why he accepted this reasoning, even he wouldn't be able to give them a definitive answer.

Moyer stepped onto the island of Azkaban, Dumbledore had been nice enough to tell him how to get to the prison before sending him off. Walking into the intimidating building, Moyer couldn't help but notice the mass of wraith like creatures flying around the place, many of which were focused on him. He walked to the reception area, if one could call it that, for all it was, was a booth with a guard in it to show people to certain cells. He handed the man the note he had gotten from Dumbledore. The man looked at the paper, and after a quick spell to confirm that it was in fact from Dumbledore, stepped out of the booth, and walked Moyer down to the cell of Sirius Black. The entire walk was quite, the man seeming sullen and miserable, and Moyer becoming more mad and irritated the longer he stayed in this miserable place.

The guard turned to Moyer and said, "Sirius Black, sir." And walked back to his post while munching on a piece of chocolate, which made Moyer more angry, due to his chocolate allergy.

Facing the man in the cell, he took a measure of him. He was scrawny and gaunt, probably due to his time spent in jail, but he oddly enough had a smile on his face. "Well, hello, I think you are the first visitor I have gotten and I don't even know who you are."

Smirking, Moyer said, "I am Moyer, and I am here to get you out of here. First though, I need to ask you a question, did you, or did you not, kill Peter Pettigrew and those Muggles on the night of the fall of Voldemort?" Moyer opened his senses, specifically his sense of smell. Though he couldn't transform earlier, he had been able to use his nose as well as ever and had, as a habit of his, had been using it to tell what was going on around him when too lazy to open his eyes. Right now though, he was waiting for the specific smell of a person who is lying, an acidic smell close to the smell of fear.

Sirius looked Moyer in the face and said in a much more solemn tone than he been speaking in a moment ago, "No, I didn't."

No smell, that meant that the man was telling the truth, and that was enough for Moyer any day of the week. "Well, very good then. With any luck, we will have you out of this dingy cell and a decent meal in your stomach by weeks end, good day." Moyer turned around and was about to leave when he asked, "Do you have anything you wish to tell Remus?" Waiting for a moment, no answer forth coming, Moyer left the imprisoned man to his own devices.

Once Moyer was out of ear shot, Sirius started to cry into his hands and said, "I am sorry James, Lily. Everyone, I am so sorry." The man cried for the rest of the day till he fell asleep.

Moyer got back to Hogwarts only to be rushed by Remus, "They took Harry earlier, they said that they would be holding him until the trial."

Moyer looked at him and asked, "My list?"

Remus gave a look that said, "You got to be kidding me!" before pulling the list out of his pocket and handing it to the Garu on a mission. "There, but I don't know how that is going to help us."

Grinning, Moyer recalled the Knight Bus and said, "Leave the hows to me, you just go back to your room and try not to leave an indent in the floor with your pacing. I will be back when I am done with my running." With that, Moyer got into the bus and started to chuckle evilly to himself. It was time to get some black mail on some pompous bureaucrats.


	7. Seeking Airplanes of Color Draining

Moyer had just spent the last twelve hours, going from member of Wizengamot to the next, getting blackmail material if it was readily available before moving on. In the end, he had managed to get blackmail on almost half of them, including one Mr. Barty Crouch, whose career would be completely ruined and his life would end if THIS dirty little secret ever got out. An invisibility cloak was all well and good for hiding somebody from sight, but not from his king of noses.

Feeling more confident than ever, Moyer walked into the Ministry of Magic's main office, and after finding directions, headed down to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It was time to blackmail an important man into making a sudden trial, make sure that he voted the correct way, and made sure all his friends did likewise.

Sitting at his desk, Barty Crouch, Senior was going over some last minute paper work before intending to go home after a particularly long and stressful day. The whole Potter situation had been blown so far out of proportion that some of the backlash had managed to hit his department and since he was the head, it was his job to make sure it was all taken care of correctly. All of the people under him had gone home a while ago, leaving him to his work all alone. Now with the final piece of work in front of him, he couldn't wait to go home and feed his son. He may not have acted like it often, but he did love the boy and hated to have to hide him like he did.

Putting the of the papers down in the "finished" bin, he stood up and prepared to leave when the door of his office was opened up to reveal a figure that he had seen in a picture provided in the Potter files that had been shoved off on him. "Mr. Moyer, how may I help you this fine day? The office is officially closed, so I am going to have to ask you to be brief." He hoped that the man had not come to have the Potter case dropped; while it technically fell into his department, it was over his head once the other members of Wizengamot had decided that it was an issue for them.

Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, Moyer said, "I believe I can do that, as soon as you sign this piece of paper right here that authorizes a trial for one Sirius Black, who has not gotten one as of yet, for tomorrow at noon."

Scoffing, Crouch, Sr. looked at the paper in disdain and asked, "And why would I ever do that?"

Pulling out the big guns, Moyer said, "Well, that would be because it would be a shame for the world to find out about your son being kept at your house."

Pulling his wand out in a flash, Crouch leveled it at the unimpressed Garu, telling him, "I don't know how you found that out, but telling me in such a manner has promised that you shall forget that you ever knew. Now, before I Obliviate you, how did you find out?"

"Simple really, the Elf was talking to him, when I was there trying to dig dirt up on you to sign this piece of paper, and do you know why I know for a fact you will sign it?" Crouch quirked an eyebrow at the man's unflappable confidence, and Moyer revealed his ace in the hole, "You see, while your spell would make me forget, it wouldn't erase the documentation I have of the event, or erase the memories of those I told." This ace was a giant bluff on his part, but Barty didn't know that.

Lowering the wand in defeat, he took the parchment from the table and began to read it; it was straight forward enough. Black would be given a trial in front of the Wizengamot, as was standard for supposed Death Eaters, the ten hour minimal notice to members was taken care of, and Mr. Moyer was going to speak on behalf of Black. Shouldn't take more than an hour, since everybody was convinced that the mad man was guilty to begin with. The only oddity of the form was that there was a note, requesting the use of Veritserum to be allowed. While not strictly forbidden, it was frowned upon because it tended to take away from the proceedings, making them almost a moot point. Signing the paper, he handed it back to Moyer, who took it and said, "Excellent, now process it so that we can both go home; in exchange for the problems I am causing you, I will get something for us to eat. After the trial, that is."

Crouch couldn't believe it; this man who, as far as the ministry was concerned, didn't even exist, had just thrown him through the bureaucratic loop. His options were to appease him and lose popularity amongst his peers, or to not do so and lose literally everything. He was not happy, to say the least. Filling out some other forms and sending them on their way, he looked back up and said, "There, they are done now, satisfied?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Now Barty, I know that this is a lot to ask you, but I must insist that you and all your 'friends' vote the correct way tomorrow, or things might get a bit, shall we say, difficult, for you in the immediate future. Now, I have a school to get back to and good news to spread; I bid you a good day." With that, Moyer stormed out and left the disgruntled office worker in his wake.

Moyer opened Remus's door, popped his head in, and told the frantic werewolf, "We have to be at the ministry tomorrow at noon, be ready to leave." He closed the door and walked away, wondering if he should insult the members of Wizengamot by wearing his normal day clothes, or would actually bother to dress up for the occasion.

Walking back to his quarters, he decided that telling Dumbledore that his plan was being set in motion was a moot point, since the man would get a notice in the mail before the morning was over. For now, it was time to start preparations for celebrating a case won and an innocent man freed. That and learn how to magic a paper airplane to its intended target.

The next day, the wizarding world was in an uproar. Three years after the fall of the Voldemort, the most notorious of his Death Eaters was being put on trial with barely an hour more than the minimal required for such proceedings to happen. Ministry officials were scrambling with last minute preparations and the prosecution was frantically trying to find any and all incriminating evidence against the man.

Moyer stood in the area reserved for the defendant and his representation, patiently waiting for them to bring Black in so that the proceedings could begin. All the wizards in the room were whispering to each other, many wondering if this was all some form of elaborate joke. He turned to his friend sitting behind him and asked, "So, are you ready to see what a crazy man in a suit can do, Remus?"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I may not be ready, but it seems that I don't have a choice."

The doors to the court slammed open as two Aurors led a shackled Black to the chair sitting in the middle of the court room, before securing him to the chair. Moyer, on the other hand, crossed his feet, put them on the table in front of him, and put his hands behind his head, the picture of calm. Several of the members of Wizengamot grew irate at the utter contempt the man was showing for the court.

Dumbledore, in his position as Chief Warlock, stood and motioned for the room to quiet. Seeing his newest employee going a little overboard on the confidence, he said, "Now that we are all here, we may begin. I would also like to ask Mr. Moyer to please remove his feet from the table." Moyer grudgingly obliged, resenting the fact that he was missing out on a perfect opportunity to undermine a form of government. "Thank you. Now, we are here for the trial of one Sirius Black, who has been charged with thirteen accounts of murder, betraying the Potters and serving the Dark Lord. Mr. Black, how do you plead?"

The response from the fragile looking man was almost inaudible. "Not guilty."

Addressing the room he said, "Very well, may the trial begin."

A member of Wizengamot stood up and said, "Mr. Black, twelve Muggles were killed in addition to a wizard, and numerous eye witnesses say you did it. How do you explain this?"

Sirius looked to Moyer, who he was told was representing him, hoping for the man to do the explaining for him. All he got was a piece of paper being held up by the brown haired idiot that said, "Tell the truth," in barely legible chicken scratch, with one hand, and writing something on pieces of paper with his other. "I am not sure what happened myself, to be honest. One minute I was looking at Peter and the next there was an explosion. I did not kill those people, he did that, just like how he betrayed Lily and James." This caused an uproar in the court room as many of the people in the room began to scream bloody murder for the besmirching of the wizard that had stood up to this "Beast."

Dumbledore motioned for silence again, and once the courtroom was sufficiently calmed, he further prodded Sirius, "How did Mr. Pettigrew betray the Potters?"

Standing up Moyer said, "Members of Wizengamot, at this point I feel it would be prudent to use the Veritserum which was approved for this trial in order to prove to the court that the following testimony is one hundred percent truthful." Dumbledore nodded his consent and a court wizard walked over to Sirius with a vial in his hand and used a dropper to place three drops of the potion on the shackled man's tongue before returning to his previous position.

Dumbledore then asked once again, this time much more specifically so that there was no doubt to what Sirius was talking about, "How did Peter Pettigrew betray Lily and James Potter on the night of October thirty-first, 1981?"

Sirius looked up for the first time since entering the courtroom and said, "He had been made their Secret-Keeper earlier in the day. We felt that he would seem the less likely target to hold the secret, so we changed it from me to him without telling anyone so that it wouldn't matter if somebody tried to torture me, since I would no longer be able to grant them access to the house by telling the location of the house. Peter must have told Voldemort once we had made the change, allowing him to attack the Potters." Whispers erupted from the court at this revelation; many were not sure how to take such news.

Dumbledore looked down upon Sirius with a barely contained smile, wondering how he could ever had thought that the man in front of him had been guilty. That and wondering why Moyer had started to magic airplanes to people. Airplanes which seemed to have the effect of draining a person of all color once read at that. "Mr. Black, how did the confrontation between you and Mr. Pettigrew take place?"

Sirius looked back down at the floor and said in a detached voice, "I knew that he had to be responsible for the Fidelius Charm failing, so I had gone to confront him. I accused him of betraying James and Lily and then he blew up the entire block, turned himself into a rat and escaped into the sewers."

"How did he transform?" a person asked in the back.

"He is an unregistered Animagus, just like I am and James was." Sirius responded, not able to stop himself due to the potion.

Dumbledore looked to the still murmuring members of the court and said, "I believe that is enough. We will now take a vote to determine the verdict. All who feel that Mr. Black is innocent, raise your right hand." Reluctantly, yet surely, more than sixty percent of the people present had raised their hands, including everybody that had received one of those airplanes. "All who feel he is guilty?" The remaining members raised their hands. "It seems that Mr. Black has been deemed innocent of the accusations placed against him. Mr. Black, you are free to go, your belongings shall be returned to you as soon as they can."

While much of the room was still in shock, Moyer stood up and said to Sirius in a loud enough voice to capture the room's attention, "Sirius, do you give permission for the adoption of Harry James Potter by Remus John Lupin?"

Sirius, stood there for a moment before responding, "I do."

The now beaming Garu then addressed the room, "With all of you as witnesses, you have heard that Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, has approved the adoption of said child, and as such, I move that the trial that was to occur on Monday of next week be canceled, due to a lack of cause, and that Harry be returned to his proper guardian, Mr. Remus Lupin. Further more, I request that Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin Second Class be retracted, and that the Ministry pay Mr. Black a restitution for the three years of his life during which was wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban due to a lack of following proper procedure. The amount requested is ten thousand galleons and a lack of action taken against his status as an illegal Animagus.."

This caused yet another uproar as many of the members of the court began to protest against the raising of their hero being left to a werewolf and the money being given to one of the wizarding community's most feared "Dark" wizards. Dumbledore, for the last time that day, motioned for silence, before saying, "That is acceptable. The custody case of Harry Potter shall be dropped due to a lack of cause. The discussion of restitution for Mr. Black will be discussed tomorrow. That shall be the end of today's trial, I thank you all for your time."

Moyer and Remus walked over to the now unshackled Sirius, smiles all about. Moyer then turned to Remus and said, "Told you there was nothing to worry about." The doors to the court room then opened and a small rush of press attempted to get in. One photographer succeeded and the group of three noticed him and posed. Well, Remus and Sirius smiled, Moyer made the Fonz's trademark pose, as the camera took the picture. The papers would later thank the fact that the people could move in the photo.


	8. Sirius Accusations

Sirius and Remus were sitting in Black Manor, while on the floor not to far away Harry played with some of the toys he had gotten since Remus had adopted him. It had been two weeks since the trial, and Death Eater cases were being redone in full, now that the time and resources were available and the standard had been set. Remus had just gotten done telling Sirius who Moyer was and how he had met the buffoon.

Laying back in his seat, Sirius asked Remus, with a huge grin on his face, "Can you believe that Harry getting away from the Dursley's, you getting out of your funk, and me regaining my freedom can all be attested to one bloke that showed up out of the blue, claiming he has amnesia? I have the distinct feeling that you didn't get the full story there, Moony."

Smirking at his old nickname, Remus pointed out, "Full story or no story, it doesn't change the fact that he seemingly does whatever he wants without regard to the rules. Doesn't that sound a little bit familiar to you?"

Nodding his head, Sirius responded, "Be that as it may, how do we know we can really trust this guy? I mean, according to everywhere I looked since I got out, he doesn't seem to actually exist."

Thinking before responding, Remus asked, "Does that really matter, though? I mean, he did help us; if he really wanted to do something bad to us, would he have set things up like this first?"

"I guess, but it still just doesn't sit right with me, even if Dumbledore trusts him, too," Sirius said before trailing off. "That's it! I will ask Dumbledore why he trusts him, he normally knows what to say. Be back in a minute there, pal, make yourself at home in the mean time." With that. he grabbed a dash of floo powder before using the fireplace to get to the Headmasters' office, before Remus had any real chance of saying anything.

Sighing, he looked over to Harry, who was staring at him with a look that made it clear he had something he wanted to say. "What is it Harry?" 

"Why doesn't Uncle Sirius like Mr. Moyer? He is nice to me and everything." Harry asked with an owlish look on his face.

Grinning at the fact that Harry was already calling his best friend "Uncle", Remus explained, "Because Harry, he doesn't know him as well as we do, and people tend to be nervous of things that they don't know."

The answer was enough to placate the child and he went back to playing with his toys, pretending to have a race between a car and a robot. Remus just sat there and smiled, wondering if James and Lily were watching.

Moyer was working with a Fire Crab he had finally just gotten to sleep. The thing had been attacking just about anything it came across do to a sore claw. Needless to say, Moyer wished he could change so that he could benefit from his swift healing if nothing else. As he was about to apply the balm to the claw, he let out a loud sneeze, waking the irate, and now cranky, Fire Crab, beginning yet another round of, "Keep away from the fiery clawed beast of pain."

Stepping into Dumbledore's office unannounced was probably not the brightest idea that Sirius has ever had. He managed to trip over a stack of books and knock poor Fawkes off of his perch on the way out of the fire place.

Dumbledore looked down on the mess on the floor that was once one of his students, and asked in his grandfatherly voice, "Ah, Mr. Black, trying to sneak into my office again I see. Next time you might want to be more aware of your surroundings when undertaking such an endeavor, from what I am told, it makes the whole process so much easier."

Sirius picked himself up off of the floor while leveling a glare at the wizened wizard, before he asked, "Dumbledore, what do you know of Moyer?"

Closing his eyes and relaxing into a more comfortable position, Dumbledore responded, "Let's see now, he helped you, Harry, and Remus, he has no talent for spells unless he has a specific use in mind for the spell, he is currently my Care of Magical Creatures' teaching assistant, seems to be allergic to chocolate, (a pity if there ever was one) plays guitar, supposedly has amnesia, doesn't mind blurring the lines of 'legal,' is seemingly intelligent, and is stark raving mad. Would that sum it up well enough for you Mr. Black?"

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh, "No, I mean why do you trust him? I mean, what do you know about who he is, sight unseen? He knew he could use magic, but claims to have never had any formal training, doesn't know almost anything about the Wizarding World at large, and seems to be hiding a giant secret, if you ask me."

Dumbledore turned around in his chair before asking Sirius, "He may have his reasons for lying, that is assuming that he is, and if he is, that is his business. If you truly want to be able to trust the man, Sirius, the only way to do that is to talk to him yourself, seeing that anything I can tell you will only be second hand and tinted to reflect how I see him." He turned back around to see the younger wizard deep in thought. "If you wish to talk to him about this yourself, he can be found in the creature pens most likely, if not there try Hagrid's, from what I understand, that Hargid took a liking to him when he found out that Moyer enjoyed his cooking."

Crossing his arms in defiance of the way the normally wise Headmaster disregarded his worries, he said, "Maybe I will," before walking out of the door. Unfortunately, it hadn't occurred to Sirius that his innocence wouldn't be easily accepted by the students of his Alma Mater.

Dumbledore on the other hand, waited for the irate man to leave before pulling back out a comic book from beneath his desk, titled, "Vanguard."

Moyer was trudging towards the resident half giant of the school, hoping to be able to get something in his mouth to take his mind off of all the pain that was radiating throughout his entire body. He knocked on the door and waited for the groundskeeper to answer the door while Fang whimpered in the background, already being able to smell the "Wolf" at the door.

Hagrid opened the door before yelling in his booming voice, "Moyer, come in, I have a new cookie recipe I want you to try out, I put in extra peanut butter like you asked."

Moyer just stumbled in with the thought of a full stomach floating through his head.

Sirius ran out of the main entrance to the castle, with an accompaniment of hexes, objects, and spells, hot on his heels. Apparently, not everybody was so accepting of the idea that one of the most infamous wizards ever was in fact just a victim of circumstance. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been able to get a new wand yet, and he had been banned from using his animagus abilities till he took the official test.

Once outside, he was able to slow down a considerable deal, since the students seemed content to have just made him vacate the castle. As he approached the creature pens, he couldn't help but reminisce at the familiar settings, thinking of a time before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Once he could see the pens, he quickly realized the person he was looking for was not here, but he did see Professor Kettleburn. Hoping that the man may know where the crazy one was, he walked up to him before asking, "Have you seen your assistant Professor?"

Slightly startled, Kettleburn quickly turned around with a jump, "Whatever he did this time, it isn't my fault!" He exclaimed before realizing that he wasn't being interrogated by another irate faculty member about his new help. That would have been the third this week.

With a confused look on his face Sirius quickly assured the frantic professor that he just needed to talk to Moyer, and that nothing had happened. He was then directed to the hut belonging to the resident half-giant. Thanking the professor for the information, he made his way over to talk to the man who he had a lot to thank for, yet still knew next to nothing about.

Moyer was currently eating a cookie that was by most people's standards, sub-par, to say the least, but to him was good enough. After all, not much was worse that Kibbles and Bits, commercial claims be damned. Hagrid was asking about the types of creatures that would be used in the upcoming weeks, and dropping some subtle-as-a-hammer hints that he would like to see some of them.

As Moyer was drinking a large tankard of ale, which Hagrid had started keeping on hand, seeing as he now had some one that he could drink with and not worry about not having a conversation with them before they got to drunk to speak, a knock the door could be heard. Hagrid got up and let Sirius in, motioning for him to take a seat.

Sirius sat down so that the three of them formed a triangle, before saying to Moyer, "I never got the chance to thank you getting me out of Azkaban. So, thank you." Sirius then waited for a response from the enigma sitting across from him.

Moyer seemed to not even notice while eating the food. The main downside to being above the human norm was having to eat almost double that of the average person. Hagrid, sensing an awkward silence coming on, said, "So, Sirius, I am guessing that you will be wanting your flying motorcycle back?"

The two words "Flying Motorcycle" had an effect on the human garbage disposal that would be comparable to that of Christmas morning to a child. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he quickly said to Sirius, a glint in his eye, "Don't thank me yet Sirius, there is still the topic of your payment."

"There it is." Sirius thought, "The whole reason that he has been helping us to this point, he was after all the money that he knew I would be paid for restitution from the ministry."

Interrupting his train of thought, Hagrid spat out a mouth full of ale before asking, "What are you talking about? I thought you said you had been doing all of this because it was the right thing to do."

Moyer had the decency to look sheepish before admitting, "Well, I did, but that doesn't make me want that motorcycle any less."

From there Sirius's train of thought hit a speed bump, namely, all of the variables that no one person could have known. As Hagrid continued to yell at Moyer for being a fink, and Moyer continued to be a petulant child about the motorcycle, Sirius just hung his head and started to drink in defeat, for in the end he had learned nothing at all.


	9. Who's Top Dog?

Sirius watched as Moyer and Hagrid argued back and forth over _his _motorcycle. 'This guy is an idiot, a complete and unequivocal, idiot.' Sirius thought to himself.

Moyer then looked to Sirius, using something that no grown man should ever use, puppy dog eyes. Usually, that look was normally accompanied by Moyer becoming Alpha to make them literal puppy dog eyes, but since he couldn't transform, it just looked creepy. "Sirius, is there anyway I could get you to part with that lovely motorcycle of yours?"

Sirius replied, without missing a beat, "No."

Moyer just looked down at the floor and continued to munch on Hagrid's latest culinary creation.

Hagrid laughed at the dejection on his newest friend's face before slapping the depressed man's back. "Well, no worries Moyer, can't say you didn't try. Now Sirius, what are you going to be doing with yourself, now that you're out of Azkaban?"

Sirius put down a scone (?) that he had almost broke his teeth on, before responding, "Not sure, to be honest; even if I have been proven innocent, it is going to be hard for me to get a job."

Hagrid leaned back and said, "Guess you're right, there, the bunch of twits wouldn't know a good bloke if they were shoved in their face."

Moyer stood up and yawned before heading towards the door. "Well, it was nice talking to you guys, but I think I am going to head to my room." Sirius could also hear him murmur under his breath, "Stupid Fire Crab." He turned back and said to Hagrid, "If you stop by the stables tomorrow around noon, you can see some of the creatures while I feed them, Hagrid. Also, work on your hint dropping, you need to try and be more subtle." With that he walked out onto the grounds, towards the castle, and more importantly to him, a nurse with magical pain relief.

Sirius turned to Hagrid and asked, "When did you start hanging out with him?"

Hagrid took a swig from his tankard before responding, "Well, when I heard how he wrestled that Re'em, I had gone and talked to him about it and he told me a little bit about it over ale. We were talking for a while, and he seemed to be a nice enough bloke, and we have been hanging out ever since."

"And the fact that he doesn't have a past at all doesn't bother you _at all_?" Sirius asked, still confused as to why everybody was trusting Moyer without a thought.

Hagrid thought about his answer for a second before answering, "Not really. Why judge a person on what they did or didn't do? Judge them on who they are now."

Sirius just sat there and thought over what the large man had said. After a while, he got up and thanked Hagrid for the food and drink before heading out the door.

Sirius walked around the grounds for a little while, lost in his own thoughts (That and he thought he might be safer if he waited for the students to go to bed before he tried to go back into the castle.) He strolled towards the Black Lake, hoping that nobody would be near there and he would be able to just lay down near the bank. After he checked the area, he sat down and watched the crystal-like surface of the lake. Sirius sat there, skipping stones off the surface of the lake, just trying to process how much his life had changed in the last few days. It all boiled down to one thing: he _shouldn't_ dislike John, but he did. Sirius stayed there on the shore for the next couple of hours, just mulling over what was wrong until he thought that the students would be asleep. Also wondering why for that matter did he even care about it that much. Eventually he decided to trudge back to the castle to talk it through with his long time friend to see if would make more sense with a different view point.

Sirius walked down to Remus's quarters and knocked on the door, hoping that his friend hadn't gone to sleep yet so that he could talk to him. After a moment Remus came to the door and opened it up to find his friend standing outside, looking absolutely miserable. "Hey Remus." Sirius said.

Remus smiled and motioned for Sirius to come in and said, "Hey, what brings you here?" He motioned for his friend to take a seat.

Sirius sat down on the offered chair and sighed before saying, "Honestly, I don't know, something is bugging me about that guy."

Not entirely sure who Sirius was referring to, Remus asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Sirius just blurts out, "That bloke John that got me out of jail. Ever since I got out of jail, something about him has been bothering me."

Remus sat down himself and asked, "Well, what about him is bugging you? Does he have some sort of irritating tic I didn't notice? Is he rude when I'm not looking? As far as I can see, he isn't much different than you and James use to be."

Sirius just rolled his eyes before asking, "What do you mean he is like me and James?"

Remus elaborated, "Well, when he wants something done, he gets it done. He doesn't seem to be held back by the rules like most people. He is as good at getting into trouble as he is at getting out of it. To top it off he seems to have a prankster side to him too. I heard the other day that somebody managed to switch Snape's shampoo with a skin irritant. Don't ask me how he did it, but I just know it was him. He had a grin on his face all day and made an off handed comment about him not being a twit over a child."

Sirius's face only seemed to get more annoyed by the time Remus was finished retelling the new teacher's assistant's shenanigan. "That doesn't sound anything like us." Sirius said with almost conviction in his voice, obviously not believing himself.

Remus caught the meaning behind the tone of his friend's voice and asked, "Why Sirius, you aren't jealous are you? Afraid of not being the top dog anymore?"

Sirius had a contemplative look on his face before saying, "I think you are onto something there."

Remus quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Sirius just nodded and said, "I think you're right, I was kind of use to be the ring leader of our little group alongside James, and it's almost like this guy is trying to take his place."

Remus looked slightly confused and asked, "And since when were you self reflective?"

With a scowl on his face, Sirius responded, "Well sorry for doing more than thinking."

"Well, that's that then, can you drop your irrational dislike of the man now?" Remus almost begged.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I will like it."

With that out of the way, the two friends spent the next hour or so talking over unimportant thing, enjoying each others company more than anything else. Once they had exhausted all the topics they could think of, the newly free man left through the fireplace to sleep at his home Grimmauld Place.


End file.
